Efficient and effective control of modern computer networks can benefit from accurate and timely information regarding network conditions. Generally speaking, information regarding network conditions, including the status of individual network devices can be referred to as “network telemetry” data. Network telemetry data can originate at the network devices (e.g., routers and switches) and be made available to network telemetry gathering tools as well as to individual clients. In some cases, frequent polling of a network device by multiple clients may contribute to overloading the device or otherwise impacting its performance for critical functions. Furthermore, the various network devices have been manufactured by different vendors, and may even represent a mix of current and legacy devices, or different device models, each using a different schema for communicating network telemetry data.